


Confess to Me, All that Lies Between Us

by CapricornBookworm



Series: The Story of Us All [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Come Eating, Cousin Incest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Legilimency, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Wandless Magic, godfather/godson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Teddy pays a visit to his godfather, who also happens to be a professor at Hogwarts.





	Confess to Me, All that Lies Between Us

It was a Friday afternoon in the middle of January. The castle wasn’t empty, but it was much less packed than usual.

A large portion of the student population – third year and above – were taking advantage of the early Hogsmeade weekend, relieved to have a break from the hectic start of term. 

Many of the first and second years were attending the career fair. It was something Hermione Granger had proposed be instated at Hogwarts when she became Minister of Magic. 

The Quidditch Pitch had been covered with an expansive spread of booths. Many of which had been charmed by the witches and wizards presenting, making the entire grassy field look like a flashing Muggle billboard.

The most extravagant booths were typically for the most ridiculous and least enticing careers. It seemed that Ferdinand Grossert was convinced that if he included a flashing neon sign, and handed out chocolate frogs, he might get some takers. Unfortunately for Ferdinand, even his flashy decorations and free pudding couldn’t entice anyone to pursue a career in “Magical Waste Removal and Management of Personal Debris.” (Also known as, MWRMPD.) It was essentially a glamorous sounding name for an extremely non-glamorous job. Mainly, the job entailed finding new ways to dispose of, and clean up, human and non-human waste. The tagline of the job was “Contact MWR-MPD and we will get rid of your poo and pee!” It was not the most popular booth, to say the least. 

In addition to people such as poor Ferdinand, there were also plenty of booths for more desirable and common careers. The booths for Aurors, Healers, and many other Ministry related professions were all creating interest among the students. 

Much to the dismay of the other more professional booths, Lee Jordan wasn’t just sparking an interest, he had an entire queue surrounding his booth for Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. He didn’t even need the fanfare, the store had a reputation and nearly everyone was interested.

Teddy stared out the window for a moment, laughing quietly at the ridiculous appearance of the Quidditch Pitch. He was hardly able to see the lush green grass beneath the display of flashing lights. 

He imagined what Harry must think. 

Of course, if Teddy asked him, he was sure that he would receive a very well-mannered response. Something like, “Well, Hermione obviously felt this was an important decision. You know, when I was at Hogwarts, we didn’t have anything like this. It would have been helpful for all of us. You should take advantage of it, Ted.”

He groaned internally, just from imagining the response he’d receive from his godfather. It wasn’t that Teddy didn’t like his godfather, he just wished Harry didn’t look at him and see a child. He was seventeen, after all. Nearly eighteen, really. His birthday was a week away. He just wanted to be treated like a man. 

Teddy certainly thought of Harry in a very adult way.

He should be ashamed, but shame was not something Teddy possessed. He had wanked just last night to the thought of fucking Harry up in the Astronomy Tower – looking over the castle grounds while his prick pumped relentlessly inside Harry’s tight arse. They could watch the stars, while Teddy attempted to make his godfather see even more. 

As the thoughts and images starting to flit through Teddy’s mind at a frightening pace, a cascade of warmth pooling in his belly, he decided on a whim to head towards Harry’s office. 

It was time that he payed his dear godfather a visit. 

Teddy had visited Harry in his office several times prior, but the most recent time had been before the holidays. Generally he only visited after lessons, when stragglers from the class before were still waiting around. 

He rarely got any alone time with Harry. 

His mind continued to wander as he took a detour, tapping the sock on the statue of Dobby the House Elf and waiting as the statue slid aside, allowing him to slip down the passage hidden below it. He had discovered the shortcut when he was a fourth year.

The statue worked in several ways. If you tapped the sock, a passageway resembling a laundry shoot was revealed, the long and swirling slide leading down to the dungeons. If you patted the top of the elf’s head, a winding staircase leads you down to the tapestry-decorated wall that conceals the Room of Requirement.

He had also discovered recently, that if you cast a Patronus, Dobby smiled and a path would lead you straight down to a spot right next to the front doors of the castle. You arrived behind a painting of a small cottage along a beach. Teddy wasn’t sure what that had to do with anything, but he was endlessly grateful for the passages. Not only did they allow him quick escapes to the Slytherin dorms, but he could also leave the castle quickly if he so desired.

As he reached the end of the slide, he flopped onto the pile of mismatched cushions that were sprawled below him. He smiled to himself as he brushed dust off his trousers. There was what appeared to be a rectangular window situated down a small path to his left. Though transparent from the inside, this sheet of glass was actually a one-way mirror. A useful Muggle invention that allowed Teddy to ensure the hallway was entirely empty before he burst out of the wall. 

He waited patiently for a moment before quickly exiting the passage and closing the mirror behind himself. 

Despite having been a Gryffindor during his time at Hogwarts, Harry’s office was actually in the dungeons. When he announced the location of his office during a family dinner several years ago, Harry had received nothing but negative reactions regarding the issue. Harry claimed that many of the other available offices held too many memories for him. For example, he had been offered up the old Defence office, but it had once belonged to Dolores Umbridge, who had apparently been The Devil. 

Regardless of the reasoning, Harry’s office was located in the dungeons, right near the staircase that led back to the first floor. 

As he rounded a corner and entered Harry’s hallway, a strange sound caught his ear. The closer he got to the door, the louder it became. At first Teddy thought that he was imagining things. Considering where his mind had been wandering just moments before, he almost thought the groaning sounds were just his overactive imagination. However, when he finally reached the door, the sounds were unmistakable. There was a crash, a slam like the sound of a body hitting a solid surface, and then Harry’s voice was calling out in a hiss, _“Shitttt”_

Teddy’s eyebrows flew up. He was suddenly very interested. Teddy was not the jealous type. He liked to share. He was happy just to watch, or to get involved if that was what others wanted from him. Mainly he just liked being with more than one person. Harry was really the only person he ever imagined fucking on his own. Other than that, he typically fantasised about threesomes and group sex. 

The door was closed, so he reached out with his magic, his nose twitching in concentration. He could feel himself hit a barrier, colliding with subtle yet dominant spellwork. The door was spelled shut.

Within seconds, Teddy silently charmed open the door, breaking down the wards with ease. 

Clearly the pair had been careless with their magic, because although Teddy was quite skilled at breaking through curses and wards, he had been able to hear them far before he broke through the spells. Teddy cast a quick oiling charm, ensuring that the door hinges were well lubricated before he pushed it open. Doors at Hogwarts were notorious for shrieking if they weren’t oiled up.

As he entered into the room, the most delicious sight caught his eyes. He felt his groin pulse at the image before him, and he reached down to cup himself through his trousers. 

He cast a lazy set of wards behind him, already planning to stay here for a while.

Harry was laid out on the desk, quills and shattered ink bottles littering the floor around him. The “Savior” of the wizarding world was on his back, shirt ripped open to show a slightly hairy, tanned chest. His trousers and pants hung around his ankles, prevented from coming off completely by a pair of brown leather oxfords. Draco Malfoy was standing over Harry, using the stretch of fabric around Harry’s ankles to push the other man’s legs up over his head. Harry’s messy black hair was plastered to his forehead. He tossed and turned in pleasure as Draco attacked the former golden boy with his mouth. Draco’s lush pink tongue laved at Harry’s bollocks, dipping down and swiping along a puckered hole before dragging back up once more.

Teddy watched with interest as Harry threw his head back, making the most delicious whining sounds as Draco’s warm mouth moved all over his arse. When Draco began to lick over Harry’s hole a bit sloppier, his saliva coating the pucker and dripping onto the wood of the desk below them, Harry groaned deep and let out a curse, “ _Fuck_ , Draco”

The blond looked up with a smirk on his face, “I’m sorry, what was that…. Potter?” he drawled as he pushed his tongue directly inside Harry. 

“Fuck!” Harry let out in a raspy exclamation. _“God.”_

“My name is Malfoy, actually. Though, I suppose God suits me quite nicely, doesn’t it?”

Harry tried to sit up, reaching for his wand and looking peeved, but Draco only chuckled. He used one hand to push Harry’s legs even further back while he straightened up. For a moment Harry’s ragged breathing was the only sound that could be heard in the room. Draco cocked his head to the side, as though considering the man in front of him. 

After a beat, one of Draco’s long fingers reached towards Harry’s hole. He circled the rim, watching Harry’s face closely. Round and round the finger dragged, a tantalising circle that was making Teddy’s mind go hazy with desire. Harry began to whimper as one minute became two, bucking his restrained body further towards Draco, silently begging for more friction and pressure.

Teddy continued to watch as he stroked his hands over his hard nipples and the impressive bulge in his trousers. 

The two were so lost in each other, they hadn’t even noticed when Teddy sauntered into the room. They certainly didn’t notice that Teddy was standing out in the open, leaning against a nearby column and enjoying the display before him.

Teddy didn’t think it was necessary to hide. He was quite willing to use this situation to his advantage. He would much rather get something out of this, aside from just a few hot images to wank to for the next few weeks.

A devious grin had spread over Draco’s face in reaction to Harry’s desperation, but before Draco could do anything more, a new sound broke the silence. 

“What are you two, a pair of horny teenagers?”

Harry and Draco’s heads whipped around at the voice, freezing in their movements and looking incredibly guilty. 

“Oh, by all means, don’t stop. I was just asking a simple question.”

Teddy leaned back against the column with his arms crossed, staring openly and lewdly at the pair of them. 

****  
A familiar voice drew Harry abruptly out of his blissful state.

Harry was shocked to find Teddy Lupin standing so close to them. 

His green eyes jumped all over Teddy, the hard peaks visible beneath his thin green henley, the obvious bulge in the young man’s trousers, the expression on his beautiful face, and the hungry look in his eyes. 

The want in Teddy’s eyes turned Harry on more than he cared to admit. 

Despite the way Harry’s erection throbbed at the thought of fucking in front of Teddy – in front of his _godson_ – the pair remained frozen. 

****

“Please, don’t hesitate to get back to it. I was enjoying the show. I’m quite content to just watch, really….Unless of course, you want something more?”

Teddy watched with amusement as Harry’s eyes flitted nervously and yet pleadingly toward Draco. Even without the use of magic, Teddy became confident that Harry wanted him in that way. There was something about this whole situation that seemed to turn Harry on. Teddy fully intended to milk it for all it’s worth.

Draco looked conflicted. Teddy’s eyes raked over the pale skin and strong bone structure of his cousin. “We need you to keep this quiet, Teddy. No one can know. I will hex you into the next century if you so much as _breathe_ a word to anyone else.”

Teddy took a step towards the pair of them, shaking his head as they both started from his sudden movement. “Oh, I have no plans to tell anyone–” Draco looked relieved for a brief moment before Teddy continued “–but you do realise, that I have all the power in this situation?”

As his eyes travelled towards his godfather, he saw Harry’s Adam’s apple bob. Harry swallowed thickly and the green eyes looked quite a bit more unfocused than they were just minutes before.

When Teddy’s eyes returned to Draco, the blond was staring at him intensely. Suddenly, Teddy felt tendrils of magic licking at the edges of his own, prodding him lightly and actually requesting permission to enter. Draco’s stern, commanding face contrasted beautifully with the way his magic seemed to submit so easily to Teddy’s. 

Nodding his head once, Teddy opened himself up and allowed Draco to enter his thoughts. 

Teddy was not unfamiliar with the sensation, seeing as how he had received training in Legilimency during a special course he was selected for last term. 

Rather than let Draco prod freely around in his mind, Teddy intended to maintain his power even in this vulnerable state. He pushed forward a series of thoughts and images, thrusting them towards Draco and then awaiting the older man’s reaction. 

_Harry on his knees in front of them, mouth open and wrists bound._

_Harry being facefucked by Teddy while Draco drilled his arse._

_Harry being fucked in the Astronomy Tower by Teddy._

_Harry with his glasses and scar streaked with come._

_Harry begging for more._

Reality came rushing back to both his and Draco’s minds at the same time, and Teddy watched as Draco shakily closed his eyes.

When the silver eyes reopened, he looked more turned on than Teddy had even seen him.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Teddy, clearly more than a little surprised by what he had just seen. Teddy stared straight back at him, a smirk on his lips, and he prodded his cheek with his tongue. Draco’s eyebrows arched impossibly higher, but Teddy’s only response was to shrug unashamedly.

After this silent exchange, Draco seemed to have made up his mind, and he finally turned his attention back to Harry. 

“Do you want this? Answer only yes or no. Do not say anything else, or this stops immediately, and nothing happens involving Teddy.”

Draco’s voice was cold and distant, but Teddy detected a small tremor when Draco said Teddy’s own name. 

Harry whimpered slightly, and made to sit himself up. His pants and trousers were still around his ankles, and Draco was still holding him in a position that exposed his arse and legs to the the cool air of his dungeon office. Without words, Draco gently released Harry from this position, settling his hands on Harry’s naked thighs once he was righted. Draco seemed to be searching the other man’s face for answers.

After swallowing roughly, Harry looked up into Draco’s eyes. Although, there were no visible signs of intrusion, Teddy gathered that Draco was now searching through Harry’s mind, much like he had done with Teddy moments before. 

A blush began to spread from Harry’s cheeks, down his neck and toned chest. 

With one final glance over at Teddy, Harry seemed sure.

“Yes”

This single word lit a fire inside Teddy’s chest, making his heart and groin both ache with pleasure. 

A grin spread over Teddy’s face just as quickly as the fire throughout his body, and he suddenly felt emboldened. 

He stepped towards the two older men, not even realising that his hair had begun to streak with silver and gold until a small strand fell in front of his face. Brushing the hair out of his eyes, Teddy summoned Harry’s high-backed leather desk chair, arranging it so that he would have a perfect view of the scene in front of him. 

“Well, get on with it then,” Teddy said as he took a seat and slouched down into the chair. He reached for the fly on his trousers, popping the button and reaching in to grab his hard prick. Teddy simply didn’t see the point in wearing pants. Teddy groaned when his hand wrapped around his length. He enjoyed both the heat and the rough drag of his dry hands against his shaft.

When he looked up, Teddy somehow was not surprised to find that both Harry and Draco had not moved from their positions, and were instead watching his every movement. 

Teddy rolled his eyes, and decided these two required more direct instruction. He slipped easily into a role he loved so much. “Draco.” He raised his eyes from Teddy’s cock to look him in the eyes. “Kiss Harry’s chest.”

Without hesitation, Draco lowered his head and began to place small kisses leading from the junction between Harry’s neck and shoulder, down the center of his chest, and then following a scar across one of Harry’s left ribs. 

“Very good.” Teddy watched with satisfaction as the tips of Draco’s ears turned pink in response to the praise. 

“Now, tease his nipples. Tongue, teeth, fingers. Your choice.”

Draco lifted his head for a moment and pushed the fabric of Harry’s dress shirt aside, allowing himself to have access to one of the rosy pink nipples hiding beneath.

He laved over the small nub, allowing it to harden for a moment before sucking it into his mouth. Harry threw back his head, panting slightly when Teddy saw that Draco had given the bud a small nip. 

As Draco moved on to the other side, Teddy decided that he needed to see more. He wanted to watch his godfather fall to pieces.

“Continue what you are doing, but I want you to stroke his prick.”

Harry groaned at this instruction. Draco’s hand automatically reached out to grab Harry’s cock, but Teddy added an additional direction, “Spit on his hand, Harry. Get it wet for him....for yourself”

Draco held out his hand expectantly, waiting for Harry to complete his end of the task. Teddy watched Harry’s face. He noticed that the older man seemed to be struggling with something, beads of sweat collecting along his hairline. He avoided eye contact with both Teddy and Draco. From the events so far this evening, Teddy knew that this was something Harry wanted desperately, and he was willing to give it all to him. However, Teddy did not intend to force Harry into it.

“Harry, look at me,” Teddy commanded more softly, pleading with him to look up.

When their eyes finally connected, Teddy relaxed a little. “If you don’t want this, Harry, just say so. Neither Draco nor I will judge you for your decision. In this room, I am taking charge, but you can remove your consent anytime you would like.”

There was silence for a moment, so he pressed on, “You can show me that you understand in one of two ways. If you would like to continue, please remove your shirt. If you would prefer to stop, please begin to redress yourself. I will leave the room if that is your choice….Now, show me that you understand.” 

A beat passed, but Harry shakily removed his shirt. 

“Good boy.”

Harry sighed, and those two words seemed to drape over his body like a heavy blanket, easing the tension out of his broad shoulders. 

“Spit in Draco’s hand for me.” This time, Harry did so without pause, spitting and then licking sloppily over Draco’s palm and fingers.

Draco reached his hand down once it was sufficiently wet, and wrapped it around Harry’s thick length. The ease with which Draco’s hand moved up and down on Harry’s cock, and the precise movements he was making, let Teddy know that this was certainly not the first time the pair of them had done this together. He was quite enjoying the show. Especially now that there was a hand around Harry’s cock. Draco wanked him slow and tight, twisting occasionally and drawing Harry right to the edge. Harry’s responses were delicious. He was so vocal, even if he wasn’t using words, he constantly let out whines, whimpers, panting breaths, and soft curses.

Teddy pulled at his own prick while he watched the scene unfold, occasionally requesting that Draco run his finger over the head of Harry’s cock, or that he quicken the pace. 

When it seemed that Harry was nearing his climax, Teddy had other plans. “Draco, stop touching him and step away.”

Draco looked a bit shocked at this, but complied nonetheless. Harry whined at the initial loss and then looked over at Teddy with a plea in his gaze.

“Harry, do you want to be fucked?”

“Y-yes.”

“Do you want Draco or myself?”

Harry looked down shyly at this question, avoiding eye contact once more. 

“Look up.” Harry’s head shot up, a guilty expression on his face. “Draco or myself? It’s quite a simple question, really.”

“Both.”

Teddy let out a laugh, smiling broadly at his godfather. “Ambitious, aren’t we? I think it’s probably best that you pick one for now” Teddy glanced over at Draco for a moment, a silent conversation occurring between them, “Or, if you truly want us both – Is that what you want?”

Harry nodded quickly.

“Well, then I suppose you can have us. Pick one for your mouth and one for your arse. I only need a name as a response. Who would you like to have in your mouth?”

During this entire exchange, Teddy had not removed his hand from his own cock. Currently, he was alternating between rolling his balls in his hand and teasing a single finger up and down the shaft. 

Harry licked his lips as he eyed Teddy’s length. Teddy was hung, and proud of it. His cock was something he never used his metamorphmagus abilities to alter. He just had a naturally large cock.

“You. I, erm… I want you in my mouth.” Harry managed to say this whole sentence while looking Teddy in the eyes, a point for which Teddy was also proud. 

“Draco will fuck your arse, then?”

Harry turned to lock eyes with Draco for a moment, and a fond expression played on his features, “Yeah.”

“That was a yes or no question, Harry.”

“Yes. Yes, I would… I would like Draco to fuck my arse.”

Teddy smirked. “Excellent.” He paused for only a moment to look between the two men, and take in his surroundings, before speaking once more.

“Harry? Strip.”

At these new instructions, Harry reached down to untie his dress shoes, kicking them off before removing his pants and trousers. Only a pair of black socks remained as he stood next to his desk.

“Socks, too.”

Harry obeyed, leaning down to remove the socks. Teddy watched him visibly shake a bit, the cold of the dungeons setting into his bones as his newly naked feet came in contact with the cool stone floors. 

There was something about being fully naked, shoes, socks, and all… It was seeing someone in their purest form. It felt far more vulnerable than when they were still partially clothed. The bare feet made Harry’s naked form look even more delectable.

“Now, come over here. On all fours.” Teddy pointed to the spot in front of his own spread legs.

Harry walked on unsteady legs, lowering himself to his hands and knees in front of his godson. 

Teddy took a moment to admire the man… Harry. God. He had wanted him for years. He had dreamed endlessly about this moment, he could hardly believe it was actually happening.

He reached out a hand, dragging a thumb back and forth over the tan skin of Harry’s cheek. They stared at one another for a moment, and Teddy let a small smile spread over his face. He used his other hand to brush through Harry’s messy head of hair, taking note of the way Harry’s breath seemed to hitch when Teddy tugged lightly on the dark strands. Before he pulled his hands away completely, Teddy took a moment to adjust Harry’s glasses, making sure they sat more securely on his face.

Teddy swore Harry’s eyes seemed a bit wet when the moment was over. 

He finally broke eye contact with Harry, turning to address Draco. He had been standing beside the two of them throughout the entire interaction. Teddy’s eyes ran over Draco’s face and he noticed that there was a fond expression playing on Draco’s lips. It was rare to see such a lightness to his face, the expression softening the hard line of his jaw. Teddy wasn’t sure exactly what it was that had occurred during that interaction, but clearly he had done the right thing. 

“Draco, you’re welcome to keep on as many or as few garments as you’d like. Either way, you should get yourself over here and start getting to work on Harry.” Teddy then looked down at Harry, grabbing ahold of his prick and rubbing it across Harry’s lips.

_“Suck”_

Harry did just that. His lips wrapped around the head of Teddy’s cock, and the wet heat was so delicious, Teddy’s eyes felt like they were going to roll back into his skull. Harry was obviously not only skilled at doing this, he also seemed to enjoy it immensely. The blissful look on his face, the way he bobbed almost frantically on Teddy’s cock… He seemed nearly as turned on as Teddy, if not even more. 

The idea that this was so pleasurable for Harry made Teddy’s cock pulse, pumping out a stream of precome onto Harry’s tongue as he continued to lick and suck around the length of it. “Do you like that, Harry?” he asked, voice coming out far rougher than it had been prior to Harry’s mouth being on him.

Harry pulled off for only a moment, not even looking Teddy in the eyes, but instead staring at his cock with a sense of reverence. “Fuck, yes.”

The answer was blunt and simple, but it made Teddy impossibly harder. He was so turned on. In fact, he was so busy focusing on Harry’s movements, he had completely forgotten about Draco.

When he glanced around, he noticed that Draco was situated on his knees behind Harry, leaning forward and spreading Harry’s cheeks to give him more access to the opening there. 

Teddy focused in on the sounds of the room for a moment, and Merlin’s pants… he could die happily right here. Harry was slurping and sucking on his cock, making little moaning noises and snuffling when he tried to deep throat Teddy’s monstrous length. Draco was licking enthusiastically into Harry’s hole, and making pleased noises all the while. Considering how vocal and bossy Teddy could become during sex, he didn’t tend to make many noises aside from instructions and praise. Mainly, Teddy could hear his own slightly raspy breathing.

Harry was trying to suck out his soul through his prick, and at the moment, it seemed to be working. Teddy's toes were curling inside his shoes, and he reached out to grab onto Harry’s hair for leverage. His godfather moaned in pleasure as soon as Teddy pulled a bit on the strands, so Teddy took advantage and began to fuck his hips into Harry’s face while he held his head steady by pulling Harry’s hair. 

Behind Harry, Draco was now pumping three fingers inside of him, squeezing and flexing the fingers of his right hand into the flesh of Harry’s arse as his left hand pumped rhythmically in and out.

Moaning sounds filled the room when Draco finally pushed his cock inside Harry’s arse. Teddy released Harry’s hair, and Harry’s head fell into the crease of Teddy’s thigh. He bit the sensitive skin there when Draco suddenly snapped his hips forward roughly. The sensation of Harry’s teeth digging into his skin was foreign, but it caused an indescribable wave of pleasure to course through his body. Shivers spread rapidly up the base of his spine, and spurred on by Harry’s panting breaths and warm lips, he came right then. He reached down to pump his cock a bit more, watching as the streaks of white landed across Harry’s face. When Harry lifted his head, come was smeared over Harry’s cheek, his glasses, and his scar. He was the very picture of someone who had been thoroughly fucked. The flushed skin, sex hair, and come-decorated face all made the handsome man look even more beautiful. Teddy’s heart swelled at the sight. His cock also making a valiant effort to swell once more.

Teddy looked up at Draco. “Fuck him harder, Draco. I want Harry to come without being touched.”

Harry’s lips parted in pleasure and suddenly Draco was fucking him with reckless abandon.

“That’s it. You’re taking it so well, Harry.” Teddy watched his godfather fondly, admiring his stamina and clear love for this. “Merlin, just look at you. You’re beautiful.”

Harry preened at Teddy’s words, his skin becoming even more flushed with each bit of praise he received. 

The slapping of Draco’s hips echoed throughout the stony office, and the sounds that Draco was making were only amplified by the setting. Teddy recognised the tell-tale signs of an orgasm, the way Draco’s fingers were digging so deeply into Harry’s hips, and the increasing speed of his thrusts. Just when Draco was on the verge and looked ready to pull out of Harry’s arse, Teddy cut in, “Come inside of him. I want your come inside of his arse, Draco.”

Draco’s hips stuttered at the instruction and he collapsed shakily on top of Harry as he rode out the aftershocks of his violent orgasm.

When Draco finally pulled out of Harry, there was a squelching sound and suddenly come was dripping out of Harry’s hole onto the dark stone below him. Draco and Teddy moaned in unison at the sight.

Draco looked up at Teddy, as though seeking out further instructions. Teddy was happy to provide.

“Draco, I want you to dip your fingers inside his arse and coat them with your come. Then I want Harry to lick it off of you.”

Soon enough, Draco brought sticky, come-covered fingers to Harry’s mouth, allowing him to clean them off. Harry did so with enthusiasm. When they were completely clean, Harry let out a content sigh. 

When Teddy was about to make a comment on this fantastic evening, he looked down and suddenly realised that Harry never came. 

“Harry, why have you not come? Was this not enough?”

From his position in between Teddy’s legs, Harry shook his head quickly. “No. Not at all. This… This has been incredible, it’s just….” He swallowed and looked slightly embarrassed, the next sentence coming out in a murmur. 

“I’m sorry, Harry. What was that? Speak up.”

“It’s just that... Draco instructed me not to come. Before you came in. He had told me I wasn’t allowed to come without his permission.”

Teddy looked over appreciatively at Draco. Orgasm denial was one of Teddy’s favorite things during sex.

“Well, ever since I showed up in this room… dear Draco has been responding to me. Isn’t that right, Draco?”

The answer came quickly, “Yes.”

Teddy turned his smug expression back towards Harry, “So, it seems that I am in charge of your orgasm now.”

Harry nodded, and Teddy continued, “Well, get on up then. Careful. Draco, would you help him? I don’t want him to collapse.” Draco helped to maneuver Harry up and into Teddy’s lap. 

He sat with his legs spread, Harry’s naked arse fitting into the spot between them, while Harry’s back was flat against his chest. Teddy wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, running his fingers experimentally over Harry’s nipples and chest. Harry was incredibly responsive, and his prick twitched as Teddy blatantly ignored it. He skirted deliberately around the hardness, focusing on everything else instead.

Teddy’s mouth was situated right next to Harry’s ear, so he used this to his advantage, whispering instructions and praises only Harry could hear.

“You’ve done so well today, Harry. Do you want to come?”

Harry nodded, and his fingers came up to grab onto the arms of the chair they sat in together.

Teddy dragged his hands down Harry’s chest, reaching his prick and merely petting over the base softly. Harry’s breathing became more ragged with Teddy’s teasing, and a drop of precome formed at the tip. Teddy swiped the substance onto one of his fingers, bringing it to Harry’s mouth and allowing him to suck it clean. 

“What do you want, Harry? Tell me.”

“More. I want more. _Please.”_

“Fuck. Yeah, okay.” The desperation in Harry’s voice did something inexplicable to Teddy’s brain, and the way he said please and pleaded for more... it was nearly making Teddy crumble to pieces.

Teddy wrapped his hand more securely around Harry’s length, dragging up and down with a firm grip, trying to recall Draco’s techniques from earlier. He tried to mimic the movements that Harry was clearly accustomed to. 

The faster and harder Teddy moved his hand, the louder Harry became. His godfather began to arch his back, shaking his head back and forth, while his hands scrabbled for further purchase on the arms of the chair.

“You’ve been such a good boy, Harry.” 

“Fuck, shit. Teddy. _Please. I need it.”_

The words began to circle Teddy, everything from today swirling around in his mind and pin-pointing on this one beautiful moment. Harry said his name. Harry asked permission. Harry was in his arms.

Goosebumps broke out over Teddy’s body as waves of thoughts and emotions poured in, overwhelming his senses.

“Come for me, Harry.”

Harry let out a shout and Teddy let go of Harry’s cock, watching as it pulsed independently, come shooting onto Harry’s belly and chest. 

After Harry reached his release, he turned to nuzzle his head into Teddy’s neck, and kissed the skin there.

Teddy sighed and fought to keep his heavy eyelids open. When he glanced up, he met Draco’s eyes. Draco was buttoning back up his shirt and trousers, pulling his cloak on around himself before giving Teddy a final once over.

Teddy’s mind and body were in a weak state, but he reached out his magic nonetheless. Draco submitted to this intrusion immediately. A cascade of images and thoughts poured in.

_Harry and Draco kissing sweetly over breakfast in bed._

_Harry and Teddy dancing around the kitchen to some Muggle rock song._

_Draco and Teddy brewing a healing potion after a series of strange accidents last year._

_Draco, Harry, and Teddy all fucking together in this room._

_The three of them laid out in bed, tangled together._

_Thank you._

Tears pricked in Teddy’s eyes and he refocused on the real world once more. Draco smiled softly at him as he made to leave the room. Teddy ran a hand over Harry’s stomach, noting that he had fallen asleep in his arms.

“Draco?”

He turned to look at Teddy. “Yes?”

“Those last few images? They are entirely possible. I want you to know that.”

A hopeful look took over Draco’s features, and without another word, he collapsed Teddy’s wards and exited the room. 

After several minutes, Teddy cast a wandless Scourgify, cleaning up both Harry and himself. He then summoned Harry’s clothes, gently redressing Harry as his he drifted in and out of sleep.

Harry eventually woke up completely, and Teddy felt the moment that Harry’s brain registered where he was and what had just happened. “Teddy, I—”

Before Harry could so much as even begin an apology, Teddy interjected. 

“Harry, I was not only a willing participant, I practically directed the entire thing. There is absolutely nothing wrong with what just happened. This was not my first time. I am seventeen already, and I even turn eighteen next week. I am perfectly happy with this arrangement, and Draco wants it as well. If you don’t want it, feel free to let me know. I just think it’s important that you know that you have done nothing wrong.”

Harry’s breathing evened out a bit. He got up off of Teddy’s lap and ran a hand through his hair, staring around at the room.

Teddy got up off the chair, tucking himself back into his pants and stepping into Harry’s space. He was actually just a bit taller than Harry, though not quite as tall as Draco. “In fact, you’ve done everything right today…”

Harry blushed a deep crimson, and suddenly could not meet Teddy’s eyes. 

“Erm, thank you. Thanks, Teddy…” He licked his lips, and took a deep breath. “For everything.”

The words hung heavy in the air for a moment, the implication ringing loud and clear.

Teddy’s heart felt so full.

He smiled and tilted Harry’s chin up, allowing their eyes to meet one final time. He could have used words to respond, but in this case, he felt actions were likely to be much more effective. 

Teddy leaned down and kissed Harry softly, his heart thrumming steadily inside his chest. Their lips moved together in a delicate dance, and Harry allowed Teddy to lead once more. 

Though the office was silent, Teddy’s mind was filled with a symphony.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Title source: "Pictures of you" by _The Last Goodnight_
> 
> This was intended to be a ridiculous PWP. Instead, it became a wordy, semi-plotty, extra smutty thing with FEELINGS. Happens every time. I cannot get away from feelings. Also, thank you to Maccadole who beta'd this for me <3
> 
> LJ: cap-bookworm  
> DW: capricornbookworm


End file.
